The Gift
by Robin Knight
Summary: It´s Soras 16th Birthday and Riku has a special gift for him. RikuSora, Read and Review!


**Note of the author:** Sora, Riku & everything which has to do with Kingdom Hearts, belong to Square Enix and Disney. sigh

The Song: „Ein Stern der deinen Namen trägt", belongs to DJ Ötzi und Nic P. I could be inspired with this song only to this (hopefully) beautiful and romantic story. I would be pleased much about praise and criticism and apologize already with all those, which would have rather read a romantic story over Sora/Kairi here instead of Riku/Sora, but I cannot help myself, but I find Riku and Sora fit as a couple better to each other than Sora and Kairi. I also apologize for not translating the German song, but it makes no sense when translated and so I decided to let it be in German.

**The Gift**

_Seit Jahren schon leb´ ich mit dir_

_und ich danke Gott dafür,_

_dass er mir dich gegeben hat._

_Als Erinnerung an unser Leben,_

_möchte´ ich dir heut´ etwas geben,_

_ein Geschenk für alle Ewigkeit._

Today was Soras 16. Birthday and to this cause I wanted to give him somewhat completely special. Something that was as valuable as our love.

For weeks - no - I had looked for months-long desperately for the suitable gift. But none was also only approximately so valuable. What do? I could not celebrate nevertheless with him his birthday without gift. Thus do, as if I would have forgotten his birthday I couldn't also. Sora would be disappointed over it and been unfortunate totally even if he had forgiven me.

And then yesterday night came me the saving idea! Since I could not sleep, I had out-driven late in the evening - and without the knowledge of my parents - with my boat to the island and had regarded laying on the beach the nocturnal starlit sky. When I lay here and regarded the sky in such a way, a star shone particularly brightly. This radiating was as bright and pure as everything that constitutes my loved Sora. Thus I decided that I would give these star Sora to his birthday. But how one gives away a star?

I drove again home and put to sleep. Perhaps an idea came me in the dream. When I awaked in the morning, I knew not yet how I gave away "my" star, but I had a task: I had to hold Sora for a long time enough from me because to nerves of his gift, which is not so simple, mind you. Fortunately his father had already organized everything for the forthcoming celebration and I could - for short time - unnoticed from the ceremonies depart. I went home and wrote to Sora a note:

_Sora_

_fetch you around midnight. You will be astonished,__ which I found special for you._

_I love you._

_Riku _

Sora was very much surprised, when I handed him over instead of a gift a note. He did not say anything, but I could see pain and disappointment in his eyes. This view gave me a pass to my heart and I took Sora into my arms, kissed him and whispered: „I did not forget your gift ". Sora smiled at me and as radiating in his eyes returned I knew that I had found the correct gift.

We played and celebrated with Sora into the early evening hours and he were lucky, but still for a long time as he would be not as lucky, after he would receive my special gift.

Punctually over midnight I fetched Sora and drove with him outside on the island, on which I had already prepared everything. There arrived I connected with a cloth his eyes and pushed him gentle before me at the place of the beach on which I had spread a cover with a heart framed from burning tea lights. On the cover I had "written" with red rose sheets **SORA**. Yes, if it depended on it I could be correctly romantic. I removed the cloth from him, kissed him and left him at the sight of the beach sharings. „That - is everything… for me?", he asked surprised and I saw, how joy tears rose in his eyes. „That is only a small part of its that I will really give you "., I said gently and smiled at him. „And which would you like to still give me? ", he asked easily erubescent. I picked him up, carried him over the burning tea lights and set him off gently on the cover: „Lay down and look into the sky ".Sora lay down, regarded the starlit sky and asked smiling: „You want to give me the starlit sky? " „No, only the one there ". I took his hand and led it to the star, which I had chosen for him.

_Einen Stern der deinen Namen trägt,_

_hoch am Himmelszelt,_

_den schenk´ ich dir heut´ Nacht._

_Einen Stern der deinen Namen trägt,_

_alle Zeiten überlebt _

_und über uns´re Liebe wacht._

„You know, how this star is called? ", I asked and kissed his cheek. Sora sighed before he answered: „No, but he is beautiful ". "It carries the most beautiful names for all times that gives on ground connection"., I said and smiled. „Oh? How is he called? ", Sora asked and regarded curiously. I put an arm around his shoulders, pressed him to me and answered: „**Sora**".


End file.
